


【桃桃红柚】《海啸》

by tangsz



Category: Qing Chun You Ni, idol producer2, taotaohongyou, 青春有你|Qing Chun You Ni
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangsz/pseuds/tangsz
Summary: “你一碰我，我就要地动山摇。”





	【桃桃红柚】《海啸》

《海啸》

cp：陈宥维×陈涛

warning：

《飞翔鸟》番外  
环太平洋AU 骨科

 

/

 

陈宥维洗完澡裹着浴巾出来的时候陈涛正穿着睡袍在床上坐着唱歌。  
他有点喝醉了，一手抓着一个终端傻乎乎地在唱《有你的快乐》。陈宥维的终端被他拿来播放音乐，而陈涛自己的终端被他用来看歌词。  
于是陈宥维洗完澡裹着浴巾出来的时候就看到了这幅光景——陈涛晕乎乎地唱着歌，刚洗完的黑色头发趴在头顶，刘海还湿漉漉的，浴袍也没系紧，领口开得好大。  
“喜欢和你在一起，无聊的生命也变有趣......”陈涛闭着眼睛，头随着身体左右摆动。  
陈宥维听着就笑了，从斗柜里翻出来吹风机，走到陈涛面前轻轻用手摸了一下他的头顶，“好了别唱了......头发还湿着呢，过来吹头发，小心感冒。”  
陈涛听到了就放下了手机，嘴里还含糊地唱着“说不出有多么快乐，还是不够，这感觉这一切”，人却乖乖地跟着陈宥维走到了浴室的镜子前。

“你现在不要跟我说话。”陈宥维刚把吹风机的电源线插好，陈涛就发话了。  
“怎么了？”  
“因为等下吹风机的声音会很大，”陈涛转头过来，对着陈宥维笑了一下，说，“我会听不清你说什么。”  
“好。那我们有什么话，可以等给你吹完头发再说。”  
趁陈宥维还没有拨动开关的时候，陈涛又转过来，“其实我们可以试试幽灵同步......不知道幽灵同步会不会让我知道你在给我吹头发的时候说了些什么......”  
“你呀，不要有过几次短暂的幽灵同步就总想着试试这个感觉。”陈宥维打开了吹风机开关。

“你头发真的好多，吹了好久都不太干。”陈宥维拔掉电源线，递了梳子给陈涛。  
陈涛接过来随便梳了两下头发，刚才还湿漉漉的刘海现在柔软地覆盖在额头上，头顶也蓬松了起来，陈宥维没忍住伸手揉了两把，立马收获了陈涛在镜子里传来的一个怒瞪。  
“你看你！都把我头发揉乱了！”  
陈宥维笑着把头伸了过去，“那你也揉我的。”  
陈涛没好气地“哼”了一声，“我才不揉”，但又听话地伸手过去轻轻揉了两下。他的指尖轻触到陈宥维发梢的时候，突然陈涛的脑海中闪过了一个念头，就好像陈宥维刚才又摸了他的头顶，在他揉陈宥维头发的时候。  
于是他抬头瞪大眼睛看着陈宥维。  
陈宥维此时正垂着脑袋，耐心地接受陈涛对他头发的肆虐，手里抓着还没收起来的吹风机。

“怎么了？”陈宥维感觉到了陈涛刚才动作的僵硬。  
“没，没什么。”陈涛把手放了下来，“刚才可能是我出错觉了，觉得你还在摸我的头。”  
陈宥维挑挑眉，“可能是你喝多了吧......也有可能是幽灵同步？”  
“我没有喝多！”陈涛先反驳道，“我就喝了一点点酒。幽灵同步？有可能吧......”  
“好了，别想那么多了，”陈宥维转身出了浴室，把吹风机收了起来，“我们已经该睡觉了，时间不早了，还是你想再庆祝一会儿？”

今天是陈涛通过机甲驾驶实验日子，他终于实验合格，今后就是一个可以参战的机甲驾驶员了。所以他请朋友吃了饭，还偷偷买了一点酒和陈宥维在宿舍里庆祝。  
陈宥维一开始还笑话他怎么就买了这么一点儿，这点儿够给谁喝的。过一会儿看陈涛喝了不少就又劝他别喝了，仗着年轻也不能这样。陈涛气鼓鼓，放下酒瓶子就冲进浴室洗澡。  
在陈涛洗澡的时候，陈宥维感觉自己的幽灵同步逐渐浮现了出来。他闭上眼睛，脑海中浮现出陈涛在浴室里洗澡的画面，温热的水流从花洒中洒下，流淌在陈涛年轻的身体上，他会闭上眼睛，感觉着温热的水珠滑过他的皮肤。  
陈宥维感觉自己鼻腔有点热，他忙睁开眼睛，夺过陈涛剩下的半瓶酒喝了一大口。  
终于是冷静了一点。

是什么时候发现自己对弟弟有种不一样的感情呢？陈宥维也说不清。  
但他自认为自己一直隐藏地很好，陈涛绝对不会发现，可他没想到自己有一天会和陈涛精神联结。在精神联结的时候，陈宥维便没有了秘密。  
那天他们站在精神联结模拟舱内，头盔里刚刚注满继电凝胶，陈涛侧头过来看了陈宥维一眼，笑了，杏眼里满盛着喜欢。当他们一同堕入黑暗之后，陈宥维发觉自己怎么样都寻觅不到陈涛的身影，他在黑暗中一边奔跑一边大喊着陈涛的名字。  
黑暗的尽头突然出现光，陈宥维走过去，推开眼前的门，进入了一个房间。是他在家里的屋子，内饰什么的都和他离开家的时候摆放得一样，唯一不同的是，墙上贴了许多陈涛的照片，桌子上、窗台上、书柜里也都摆放了许多陈涛的照片。而陈涛正站在屋子中间，欣赏着这些他自己的照片。  
陈宥维感觉一阵心悸，像火山将要喷发，他即将被岩浆淹没。  
陈涛却转过头来，笑着对他说，“哥哥，你来了。”  
从此陈宥维喜欢陈涛这件事情，就不再是陈宥维的秘密。

确认心意之后其实生活跟之前并没有大的区别，若真要讲有什么不同，大概就是精神联结时候的同步率又提高了一些，他们在后期的同步率已经可以稳定在99%了。  
负责进行Drift系统同步测试的同事挺高兴，但又一直问陈宥维，能不能再努力一下让同步率达到100%。  
陈宥维无奈摇摇头，99%已经很不可思议了，100%更是不能强求。他和陈涛能有现在的同步率，他已经觉得是意外惊喜了。  
只是陈涛偶尔会学着那个同事的样子，摇头晃脑地问陈宥维，你行不行啊陈宥维，你的同步率能不能到100%啊陈宥维。  
陈宥维就又好气又好笑，只好咬咬陈涛的嘴巴让他闭嘴。

幸好陈涛还是好哄的，亲他几下，他就脸红红地不吭声了，耳朵也红通通，像要滴血，绒毛都竖起，在陈宥维的呼吸里浮动着。  
就像现在这样，陈涛坐在床边，又心情很好地哼着歌。  
“说不出有多么快乐，还是不够，这感觉这一切......就好像飘在外太空，别的星球，只有我们存在......”  
陈宥维刚刚又亲了他。陈涛的嘴角现在还有点湿漉漉，他想用手背去擦，可陈宥维一直盯着他的脸，他的脸在发烧，他就又不好意思。  
“哥......”陈涛小声地说，“哥你别看我了哥......”  
“好好好，那我不看你了，我们睡觉，好吗？”

自从他们开始精神联结之后，陈宥维和陈涛就搬到了同一个宿舍。基地还很贴心地为他们准备的是双人床，当初的陈宥维还一头雾水，眼下倒是内心感激起基地这个自作主张的决定了。  
他们关了大灯，只留了床头的一盏晕黄的小夜灯。  
陈涛的浴袍还松松垮垮地围在身上，陈宥维早已飞速脱了自己的上衣，扔到了扶手沙发上。  
“你还不过来？”陈宥维钻进被窝里，将陈涛那边的被子拎起来，“磨磨蹭蹭地干什么呢？”  
陈涛嘟哝着“这就来”，然后没有脱掉浴袍，就钻进了被子。

“怎么不脱浴袍？”陈宥维从背后环抱住陈涛，贴在他的脖子上发问。他的呼吸很灼热，打在陈涛的身上。  
陈涛不知道为什么有点不好意思，没说话，只是手紧紧拽着浴袍的前襟。  
“怎么了？”陈宥维撑起上半身，头往前探，问着陈涛。他瞧见陈涛脸有点红，目光死死盯着远处的地面，眼睛还有点湿漉漉的。  
陈宥维伸手去探陈涛的额头，没有预想的火热，“怎么了大浪？我看你脸好红，还以为你发烧了。但是我摸了，你不烧啊......”  
陈涛却突然转过来，面朝着陈宥维，他咬了下嘴唇，又很快放开，“哥......我想亲你，我好热......”  
陈宥维安抚地吻上陈涛的嘴唇，他感觉到了一片柔软。陈涛闭上了眼睛，享受着陈宥维蹭弄着他的双唇。陈宥维的手渐渐顺着陈涛的浴袍向上抚摸，浴袍毛绒的质地此刻显得有些扎手，陈宥维很快就将手移动到陈涛裸露的一小片前胸上，再顺着他的皮肤肌理向上摸去。  
陈涛被陈宥维压在身上，肩膀蹭了床单几下，他想稍微换个位置，可陈宥维的吻将他死死地定在原地。

他们吻了好久，吻到来不及吞咽的口水顺着陈涛的嘴角流淌到了床单上，洇开了一小片深色的印记；吻到陈涛的浴袍被陈宥维的双手揉乱，整个肩膀都要露在外面；吻到他们濒临缺氧，陈涛的脸涨得越来越红。  
他只好用手去推陈宥维裸露的胸膛，嘴唇因为被陈宥维占着，只能从喉咙里发出呜呜的声音。  
陈宥维以为他难受，就放开了他，“怎么了？”  
陈涛伸手摸了摸嘴角的口水，“我要喘不过来气了......你肺活量怎么这么大？你还是人吗？”  
陈宥维将头抵在陈涛的肩膀上，闷闷地笑着，“你不会换气就控诉我？真是搞笑。”  
“哪有？我会换气好吗？”陈涛反驳着，他想撑起身子，却没想到他的动作让他本就堪堪挂在身上的浴袍又散了几分，松垮的浴袍已经基本上遮不住他的上半身了。

“脱了吧。”陈宥维指指陈涛的浴袍，“都已经开成这样了，跟脱掉没有什么区别。”  
“喔——”，陈涛拖长了音，伸手去解自己的腰带，却突然想到了什么，停下了动作。  
陈宥维不解地看了眼陈涛。  
“呃......”陈涛的手还停留在自己的腰际，他又咬住了下嘴唇，眼神瞥了一眼陈宥维，又很快闪躲。  
陈宥维似乎是明白了什么，他也伸手向陈涛的腰间探出，并没有摸到什么。于是他的手顺着浴袍缓慢地往下，摸到了陈涛已经半勃了的性器。他挑挑眉，示意陈涛解释一下这是什么情况。  
陈涛组织了半天语言，下嘴唇都要被他自己咬破了，也没有想出半句看起来正常的解释，他只好自暴自弃地摇了摇头。

“什么时候硬的？”  
“没，还没有完全......硬呢好吧......”陈涛小声地辩解着。  
陈宥维“哦”了一下，摸着陈涛性器的手又用了点力，“那我帮帮你？”  
“不，不用......”陈涛好像是被吓到了，整个人想往后躲，可是关键部位还被陈宥维抓着，就只能定在原地。  
“我看你很想要啊，”陈宥维手上快速地揉搓着，他看见陈涛的脸越来越红，耳朵也即将冒烟，“你不喜欢吗？明明下面都硬了，怎么上面还嘴硬呢？”  
陈涛这下是真的羞得不得了。他想做只鸵鸟，找一个沙坑把自己冒烟了的头埋进去冷静冷静。  
偏偏陈宥维丝毫不给他这样的机会，陈宥维大手一挥，一下子把陈涛的浴袍剥了下来。

包裹在陈涛内裤里的性器已经完全挺立，它缩在内裤里，将陈涛的内裤撑起了鼓鼓囊囊的一大团，前端的清液也将内裤的一小片布料打湿。  
陈涛羞红了脸，头偏向一边不敢看陈宥维。  
“说吧，今天怎么这么精神？”陈宥维还在揉搓着陈涛的勃起。  
“嗯......”陈涛组织了一下语言，他感觉他现在的脑子就像是糨糊一样，晕晕乎乎的，“你洗澡的时候，我本来在玩终端，突然感觉到了幽灵同步，我在脑海中看见了你洗澡的样子......”他又停住，说不下去了。  
“哦？”陈宥维伸手勾住陈涛的内裤边，“然后你就有点硬了？就因为看见我洗澡？”  
陈涛还是偏着头，半晌都没说话，之后很轻很轻地点了点头，“嗯......”  
“真是诚实的孩子。”陈宥维听到之后用力拽下了陈涛的内裤，将他憋了半天的勃起解放了出来，陈涛的惊呼卡在了自己的喉咙里。

没有内裤拘束的性器就这样暴露在空气中，陈宥维瞧见他前端已经在渗出清液，于是他伸手覆了上去，用整个手掌将陈涛的勃起握住，上下撸动着，“我帮帮你好不好......哥哥帮帮你好不好......？”  
“......好......”陈涛小声地答应到。  
他阖上眼，手撑在自己身后，腿向着陈宥维打开，全身上下最敏感的部分正被陈宥维攥在手里。陈涛感觉陈宥维正抚摸着他的生命，他感觉陈宥维一碰他，他就要地动山摇。  
“舒服吗？”陈宥维见陈涛已经双手撑在身后，脸颊上的红迟迟消不掉，眼皮也阖着，嘴唇也亮晶晶的，想他应该是很舒服，就开口问道。  
没想到陈涛听到之后还是咬了咬嘴唇，没搭话。  
“不舒服吗？哥哥帮你不舒服吗？”陈宥维继续问道。  
陈涛还是没搭话，只是眼皮又颤抖了几下。  
“真的不舒服吗？”陈宥维凑近陈涛的脸颊，他的呼吸全部喷在陈涛的脸上，“还是很舒服，你不好意思说？”  
陈涛还是没搭话，又继续咬住了下嘴唇。  
“那我就当你很舒服了。”陈宥维松开了握着陈涛性器的手，“那你要不要帮帮哥哥啊？”然后他掀开了被子，他自己的性器也已经勃起，正拘束地箍在内裤里。

陈涛听到陈宥维的话之后张开了眼睛，他飞速地瞟了一眼陈宥维的下半身，眼神又飞快地转移到了床单上。  
“帮帮哥哥？”陈宥维拉过陈涛的手，“帮帮哥哥好不好？”他持续地哄着陈涛，“刚刚哥哥都帮你了......”  
陈涛心一横，伸手摸上了陈宥维的勃起，异样的触感让他心里发慌，可陈宥维按在他手上的手却让他无法逃离，他的脸“腾”地一下更红了。  
陈宥维低头看看，陈涛白嫩纤长的手正覆在自己的内裤上，“这样不舒服，你帮哥哥脱掉内裤好不好？”  
陈涛还是呆呆愣愣的，没有反应，他像是大脑承受不了这么强的负荷一般。  
陈宥维又一次抓起陈涛的手，将它们伸向自己的内裤边上，牵着它们脱掉了自己的内裤。性器弹出来的时候陈涛又吓了一跳，陈宥维已经完全勃起了，粗长的性器挺立在空气中。

“摸摸？”陈宥维再一次哄着陈涛。  
陈涛抬起眼，看了一下陈宥维，眼神里充满了羞涩与可怜。他终于伸出手，抚摸上陈宥维的勃起，听到耳边陈宥维发出一声满足的感叹。  
但陈宥维总不会轻易放过他。他又伸手抚摸上陈涛被冷落的性器，引着陈涛将他们俩的性器并在一起，再伸手将它们包裹住。  
陈涛白嫩纤长的手现在握着两根尺寸可观的性器，他一只手握不住，只是虚虚地搭在上面。陈宥维就伸出一只手帮助他，握住他的手和他一起撸动着两根性器。  
性器与性器摩擦带来的快感让陈涛感觉自己浑身都在起静电，每一根汗毛都要竖起，每一个毛孔都在颤栗。  
“别，别这样......”他小声地抗拒着，手上却很老实，乖乖得跟着陈宥维的节奏上下撸动。  
没多久，他们就互相交代在了对方手里。陈涛挺腰射出来的时候脸红个彻底，脖子都泛着点粉。

陈宥维从床头拽了几张卫生纸过来，细心地给陈涛和自己擦了擦手。  
“嗯......”陈宥维打量了一下眼下的情况，陈涛从在自己手里释放之后，就一直是现在这副垂着眼咬着下嘴唇脸通红的模样，“那现在我们可以睡了吧？”  
陈涛还是维持着刚才那个模样。  
“还不睡吗？”陈宥维伸手摸了一下陈涛的脸，让他面对着自己的目光。  
陈涛和陈宥维对视了一秒就移开了视线，他犹犹豫豫，最后索性咬咬牙，“哥，我们做吧。”  
陈宥维这下是吓到了。  
“你说什么？”  
“我说，哥，我们做吧。”  
“我没听错吧？”陈宥维还是觉得不可思议。  
“你没听错哥......”陈涛终于直视陈宥维的眼睛，“我说，哥，我们做吧。”

“你可想好了？”陈宥维眯起眼睛，“你知道你这话说出来会有什么后果对吧？”  
陈涛的身体瑟缩一下，又很快点点头，“我知道......我想好了。哥，我们做吧。”

陈宥维翻身下床，从斗柜最顶层的深处摸出来一管润滑剂和一盒避孕套。  
“哥？”陈涛呆呆地看着陈宥维的动作，“你什么时候准备的这些？”  
“如果我说我早就准备好了，”陈宥维又回到了床上，“你会不会觉得我好禽兽？”  
陈涛还是呆呆的，“还，还好吧......”  
“那就好。”陈宥维奖励似的亲了亲陈涛的嘴唇，将他的腿打开了。  
陈涛下意识地想捂住自己的下体，手却被陈宥维打掉，“怕什么？刚才不都看过了？”  
“哦......”，陈涛想想也是，就乖乖地松开了手。

他的腿被陈宥维用手大大分开，然后卡在自己的腰侧。  
“待会儿可能会疼，”陈宥维一边拧着润滑剂的盖子，一边嘱咐道，“但我一定会轻轻的。如果你要是疼，你就跟我说，好吗？”  
“......好......”，陈涛点了点头。  
陈宥维把润滑剂倒在手心里，右手的食指先沾了一点，就往陈涛的后穴伸去。  
陈涛的身体很紧绷，少年人本来就像竹竿一样的身体眼下变得更为坚硬，陈宥维的手不好进入，只得作罢。他把手指抽出来，就着手指上的润滑剂，抚摸上了陈涛的乳头，陈涛的脸上立马又染上了红色。  
他感觉自己的乳头正在因为陈宥维的抚摸而慢慢挺立，真是一种好奇怪的感觉，胸口涨涨的，又很痒，好想让哥哥多摸摸......  
这样的念头不断浮现，把陈涛吓了一大跳。自己怎么会这样？想让哥哥多摸摸自己的胸？  
他又开始避开陈宥维的眼睛，牙齿紧紧咬着下嘴唇。  
“别怕，”陈宥维贴近陈涛的耳朵，将热气全部呼进去，“你就跟着我享受接下来的事情就好了。”

陈涛的身体逐渐在陈宥维的抚摸下变得柔软，他的乳尖已经完全挺立，性器也开始抬头，胯骨因为被陈宥维卡在腰侧的腿而变得放松。  
陈宥维便继续将食指探入陈涛的身体，他怕陈涛又变得紧张，就俯下身和陈涛接吻。果然沉浸在湿吻中的陈涛顾不上紧张，他的手攀着陈宥维的肩膀，不断地将自己往陈宥维怀里送。  
陈宥维很容易地探入了一根手指，他缓慢地在陈涛的身体里进入，“疼吗？”  
“还，还行......”，陈涛只觉得自己的后穴好涨。  
“疼的话就给我说。”陈宥维又伸进去了一根手指。

慢慢地扩张着，陈涛的后穴已经可以接纳陈宥维的三根手指进出。陈宥维把手指从陈涛的身体里撤出来，他的三根指头上还挂着粘液，不知道是润滑剂还是别的什么。  
他坏笑了一下，恶趣味地伸手给陈涛看，“你看看这是什么？”  
陈涛睁开眼，看了一眼陈宥维的手指，摇摇头，“不知道。”  
“你真的是我的弟弟吗？”陈宥维转动着右手，360°地展示给陈涛看，“还是我的妹妹呢？怎么随便摸几下，下面就流水？”  
陈涛听到这话身体发抖了一下，他飞速摇摇头，头发在床单上蹭着，“我没有......”  
“你没有？”陈宥维又逼他看着自己那只沾满粘液的手，“我在你身体里摸了几下，手上就这么多水，”他说着话，低头看了一眼自己已经完全勃起的性器，“那我的东西进去，会不会上面沾的也都是你的水啊？”  
陈涛听完羞得要爆炸了。他抬起胳膊挡住自己的脸，“哥......你别说了......”

“行，”陈宥维倒是很痛快，“那我不说了。”  
他拿过来避孕套，拆开后给自己飞速地套上。下一秒他就挺了挺腰，将自己的性器埋入陈涛的身体内。  
龟头插入后穴的时候陈涛以为自己要裂开了，他本来已经快完全勃起的性器一下子软了不少。  
陈宥维注意到了，伸手摸了下陈涛的性器，“是不是很疼啊？要不要我先出去？”  
“别，你先别动......”陈涛真的感觉自己要裂开了，他感觉自己是块石头，即将要被劈成两半，又感觉自己是一块土地，龟裂地要碎掉。  
“好，那我先不动。”陈宥维维持着刚刚把前端插入陈涛身体的姿势，俯下身去和陈涛接吻，手也不停地替陈涛撸动着。  
陈涛的注意力一下子被转移了，他现在的焦点在陈宥维伸入他嘴里的舌头上，他也伸出舌头，和陈宥维的纠缠在一起。来不及吞咽的口水顺着他们的嘴角往下滴落，划过陈涛的脸颊。  
渐渐地，陈涛感觉自己的下身不那么疼了，他的身体就动了一下。  
陈宥维会意了，“是不是好些了？不那么疼了？”  
陈涛点点头。  
“那我继续动了？”陈宥维继续挺腰，把自己往更深处埋。

终于完全进入了陈涛的身体，陈宥维感觉自己爽到头皮发麻。陈涛紧致的内腔牢牢地包裹着他的性器，每一个神经末端都在传递着无穷的快感。  
陈宥维开始在陈涛的身体里抽插，床被他们撞得发出闷响。陈涛的腿大开着，被陈宥维捉住脚腕，迎接着他的抽插，他感觉他的胯骨都要被陈宥维撞到碎掉。  
“慢，慢一点......"陈涛颤颤巍巍地提出请求。  
陈宥维倒是也听话，将速度慢了下来，可是他整根插入又整根拔出，速度慢得让陈涛觉得他是故意在折磨自己。  
“这个速度怎么样？”偏偏他还好意思开口问。  
“不......嗯......”陈涛一边摇头，一边胸腔剧烈地起伏着，“不怎么样......啊.......”  
“不怎么样？”陈宥维继续着缓慢的速度，“不怎么样你怎么还呻吟呢？”说完他停止抽插的动作，将性器埋在陈涛身体最深处，便不动了。

“你......你怎么不动了？”  
“我累了，”陈宥维故意说道，“你自己动动。我腰酸了。”  
陈涛睁开眼睛白了他一眼，“你行不行啊陈宥维？”  
“不要质疑我。”陈宥维恶狠狠地说道，“尤其是不要在床上质疑我。”说完他拉过陈涛的手，让他的手指触摸到他们俩结合的地方，“你自己说我行不行？谁刚刚被我操得眼睛都睁不开了？”  
“哪有？”陈涛终于恢复了一点体力，“眼睛很开好吗？”  
“哦？”陈宥维又说，“那是谁刚才被我操到呻吟声不断的？”  
这下陈涛就不说话了。  
陈宥维还在故意逗弄陈涛，“喜不喜欢哥哥操你啊？嗯？”  
陈涛又偏过头去不理他。  
“说啊？喜不喜欢哥哥操你啊？”陈宥维挺挺腰，前端擦过陈涛身体里最痒的那一点，“说出来哥哥就好好操你。”

陈涛半晌都没搭话。  
陈宥维装作自己生气了，要把性器拔出来，“你不说是吧？看来你不喜欢哥哥操你，那哥哥睡觉了。”  
“别......”陈涛这时伸手挽留了一下陈宥维，“我没说不喜欢......”  
“你也没说喜欢啊？”陈宥维把性器拔出来，躺到床的另一边。  
陈涛撑着坐了起来，他咬着下嘴唇，像是好好思索了一番，凑到陈宥维的胸前，讨好似的舔了舔陈宥维的下巴，“我......”  
“你怎么？”  
“我......”陈涛又脸红了，“哥我实在是说不出口......”  
“那我说，你就点头摇头。”  
陈涛点了点头。

“你喜欢哥哥操你？”  
陈涛隔了几秒钟，轻轻点了点头。  
“哥哥操得你很舒服？”  
陈涛又轻轻点了点头。  
“你想给哥哥操一辈子？”  
陈涛这次脸更红了，不敢看陈宥维的眼睛，低下头，轻轻点了点头。

“你说，你是不是哥哥的小母狗？”  
陈涛听到之后惊呆了，这句话对他来说太超过了，他震惊地看着陈宥维。  
陈宥维把他抱在怀里，“我爱你，我会永远陪着你，和你一直在一起的。”陈涛就又呆呆地点点头。  
“那你自己坐上来好不好？”陈宥维指指自己挺立着的下身，示意陈涛自己坐上来。  
陈涛深呼吸了好几下，缓慢地将自己坐在陈宥维的身上，让陈宥维的性器完全彻底地进入自己。  
“呜好深......”陈涛捂着肚子说道。  
“你自己动一动，就像哥哥刚才操你那样，你自己动一动。”陈宥维伸手扶住陈涛的胯骨。  
陈涛缓慢地抬腰动了动，陈宥维的性器正在自己的身体里，他现在清楚地感知着这一切。

“不要了.......呜.......”陈涛的手撑在陈宥维的肚子上，“......太深了......啊......"  
陈宥维配合着陈涛的动作，在他落下的时候往上顶。  
“喜欢吗？喜欢哥哥操你吗？”陈宥维的汗正顺着额头滑落。  
“喜欢......啊......”陈涛摇摇头，一副沉溺于情欲的样子，“好喜欢......好喜欢哥哥操我......”  
陈宥维听到这句话之后更卖力地顶弄了几下，陈涛终于不堪刺激，身体瑟缩一下，射了出来。  
“舒服吗？”陈宥维又问。  
陈涛还处于射精后的迷茫状态里，脑子一片混沌，听不清陈宥维在说什么。

陈宥维没有把性器拔出来，而是就这样带着陈涛翻了个身，再一次把陈涛压在身下，将他的大腿捞起，固定在自己的腰侧。  
“怎么还把孩子操傻了呢？”陈宥维问道。  
陈涛终于回过神来，他看见陈宥维的腹部还有一滩自己刚刚留下的白浊，又意识到自己现在被陈宥维摆成了什么样的姿势。  
“哪儿有？”他回到，“哪儿傻了？”  
“哦？”陈宥维听见陈涛反驳了，“没傻就好。我还以为我把你操傻了。”  
“哼，”陈涛这下是平复了点情绪，“你以为你有多厉害啊？”  
陈宥维皱皱眉，“接下来你可别怪我了。”  
他按住陈涛的胯骨，大力地抽送着，抽插的速度快到了极致，肉体拍打的声音在宿舍里回荡着。  
陈涛终于被顶到尖叫，刚才还有力气反驳陈宥维，现在嗓子里连“哥哥”、“慢点”、“我不行了”这种话都说不来了，到后来只剩下了哭泣的份。  
陈宥维在不知道第多少次的抽插中，终于释放在陈涛的身体里。

等陈宥维平复好心情后，他才发现陈涛眼角红红的。  
“哭了？”  
陈涛摇摇头，“没有。”  
“那怎么眼睛红了？”  
“没红。”陈涛还嘴硬着，声音都有些变哑。  
“我看看。”陈宥维凑过来仔细看了看，然后把陈涛搂到怀里，“哭了也没事儿啊。”  
“都说了我没哭了！”  
“哦？”陈宥维放开陈涛，又把脸凑过来，“那你脸上这些泪痕是什么啊？”  
陈涛飞速抹了把脸，“没有！你看错了！”  
“行行行，是我看错了。你绝对没有被我操哭，是我看错了。我鬼迷心窍了。”  
陈涛狠狠瞪了陈宥维一眼，让他不要再说话了。

等他们从浴室里清理一番后再回到床上，夜已经很深了。  
陈宥维给陈涛盖好被子，突然想到了什么，开口道，“我觉得我们下次进行Drift系统同步测试同步率应该可以到100%了。”  
陈涛本来已经闭上了眼睛，这下又睁开，“嗯？”  
“因为你的全部都已经属于我了，而我的也是。”陈宥维凑上去轻轻吻了一下陈涛的眼睛，“好了，睡觉吧。晚安。”

 

完


End file.
